Mochi Number 9
by forgetmenow
Summary: Sasuke takes a love potion that Naruto had originally made for Sakura. Sasuke x ?, Fluff, Lemon, Shonen Ai?, MF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and honestly I would probably never have the creative capacity to think of something even close. Kudos to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

A/N 

_Wagashi_ are little Japanese sweets. They are very decorative, and unique, sometimes like little cakes and ornaments. Just type it in google for a better visual. They look so yummy:D

Possible out-of-character situations…that's why it's fan fiction….

"Dialogue" in quotes

_Thoughts or extreme emphasis in italics_

There is a section in the fic where I use Naruto/"he" and Naruko/"she" synonymously. They are one in the same as we all know, but I wanted to make it clear, as I don't want to be grilled on confusing pronouns. :-P Bear with it.

Enjoy!

OOC/Fluff/Smut/Lemon/Het/Shonen Ai

Take your pick, really ;

Summary: Sasuke takes a love potion that Naruto had originally made for Sakura.

PS: A/N, Ideally, I don't imagine the team 7 to be in their preteens, they are older. Let's just imagine 18-21 y/o

**

* * *

Mochi #9  
**Revised: 1-26-06 Alas, I'm still finding itty bitty mistakes 

**By: Forgetmenow**

(Timeline: Roughly around episode 100 of Naruto TV, for spoiler purposes)

* * *

"No, don't!" 

It was too late. By the time Naruto's warning slipped past his lips, Sasuke had already munched one of the little desserts. Sasuke made a face and quickly began washing it down with tea. He pulled the cup from his mouth and set the cup on the table, giving a relieved sigh.

"You weren't supposed to eat that!"

Sasuke groaned, "Now you tell me. You should have warned me earlier. That was _terrible!"_

Naruto's eyes watered from the insult. "You know how much work went into those? Those wagashi were for Sakura-chan! Anyway I know she'll like them." He glared and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

How was Sasuke supposed to know the table setting, teacups, and little wagashi weren't for him. Naruto had invited him over in the first place!

A vein popped out on Naruto's forehead. He grabbed the brunette by the collar. "Ah! You took the pink one too! That was Sakura-chan's favorite color!"

"Yo, Dobe, they're _all_ pink."

"That's not true, that one you just scarfed down was completely pink, the others just got bits and pieces of pink. That one was special because it had the most pink in it."

"Sorry, man, didn't know they were so important."

"It's alright," releasing Sasuke's clothing from his grip. _I still got a few more chances. _

When it finally dawned on Naruto that Sasuke had eaten and consumed one of the little love-laced wagashi, he let out a roar of laughter. Sasuke stared blankly back, his eyes wide and confused. Sasuke looked dumbfounded. He looked to the left and right of him.

"OK, Dobe, what's the gag? Spill it," eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

Naruto didn't answer; he was trying to control his snicker while concealing his grin.

He rushed to the dresser and pulled out a handkerchief and returned twirling it into a lengthy strip. He tied the blindfold over Sasuke's eyes, knotting it once, then twice for good measure.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha queried.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Why…"

"Because…"

"Naruto…"

"Just promise me…"

"I don't like this conversation…"

"C'mon, please…."

"…Maybe." He suspiciously replied.

"You ate some love potion."

"What? Naruto, I'm going to kill you!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad."

"Wrong. I said 'maybe.' Naruto, I'm _still_ going to kill you!"

"Can't kill what you can't see, hehehe!"

Sasuke growled, reaching to pull the blindfold off.

"Stop," Naruto quickly reached out to still Sasuke's hands.

"I'm pretty sure it's a love-at-first-sight deal."

"Where the hell did you get a love potion?"

"From old-lady Tsunade's lab."

"Naruto…"

"Take it easy Sasuke. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not even sure it was love potion."

"How is that any better?"

Chagrined, Naruto replied, "I dunno. Do you really wanna be drooling over some gal like Ino or Sakura-chan. And if you don't fall for one of those two, just think how those two will react if you fall in love with someone else."

Naruto got the shivers when he thought of Sakura and Ino mad. Scary.

"Tsunade is away, but I think Shizune nee-chan is around. She's like old lady Tsunade's apprentice. She'd know what potions the old witch was brewing."

Hand in hand, Naruto had to lead the blindfolded Sasuke to the fifth's office. Sasuke originally was adamant about not holding hands, but after tripping four times on his face due to Naruto less –than-accurate verbal directions, he consented. The blonde led him merrily down the dirt streets of Leaf village, drawing the attention of passerby's.

Shizune was indeed floating around in the Hokage's office for them to explain their story. Well, the duo just mentioned how Sasuke had consumed the mixture. Naruto left out certain reasonings as to why he had the concoction in the first place.

Shizune laughed, a deep pink staining her cheeks, as she looked up from the big book where Tsunade-sama's research notes were recorded. "It's a love potion, sorta…"

"What do you mean 'sorta?' You're being a little too vague." Sasuke mumbled.

Shizune flushed a bright red. "Well, it's like a temporary love spell."

"Oh, temporary, that's great!" Naruto chimed.

"Well, yes, it's temporary, meaning it'll last for a short period. But the clock doesn't start until the effects kick in. Considering the small amount Naruto laced the wagashi with, the effects should only last for about a day, two at the most. I'm not quite sure." Shizune explained, her eyes squinty with embarrassment as she stretched an arm to scratch the back of her head.

"That's not too bad. Right, Sasuke? You'll just chase a kunouchi with your big puppy-dog eyes for a day or two. Ha ha ha," Naruto chuckled.

Shizune gave a cough to interrupt. "The compound has aphrodisiac side effects…."

"_WHAT_?" Both young men hollered simultaneously.

"You are _so dead_ when I'm through with you." Sasuke would've glared daggers at Naruto but could only turn his head in the direction of Naruto's voice.

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably, "Heh, sorry. I'll make a new batch of wagashi just for you when this is over."

"No way. I'm not eating that poison again."

"Poison! It is not." The blonde retorted.

Shizune interrupted. "Sasuke-kun, I recommend you stay home and avoid any female contact until Tsunade-sama returns. You can keep Naruto with you. The potion will only work with someone from the opposite gender. There's no harm looking at him. He'll come in handy too. Not being able to see can be a set-back."

"I can't stay home and do nothing." Sasuke replied

"Me too, I need to get back to training for when Kakashi-sensei comes back with a new assignment."

"Well, if you're in such a hurry, you can take that blindfold off right now." Shizune batted her eyes prettily in Sasuke's direction.

"Neh, nee-chan, he's blindfolded, remember?"

Sasuke couldn't see but understood the proposition in Shizune's voice. A large sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "Umm, thanks, but no thanks."

Shizune sighed, bowing her head in defeat

_This is getting weird_, Naruto felt it best to leave. Naruto made a strained laugh, uncomfortably shifting his eyes to her and the door then back again. "Well, thanks for your help nee-chan. We'll be going now." Sasuke choked as Naruto pulled on his collar signaling they should leave.

As they were in the doorway Shizune called out. "Naruto, a word with you…"

"Just walk straight ahead Sasuke, I'll be right behind you." He said while turning Sasuke's body towards the exit.

"Naruto, for future reference, the bottle you used had a lot of small hearts on the label, right? The bottle you _wanted_ has just one big red heart." Shizune gave him a wink.

There was a bang. Sasuke had walked into the wall. He cursed and muttered Naruto's name.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2 A

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and honestly I would probably never have the creative capacity to think of something even close. Kudos to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Mochi #9  
C****hapter 2 A  
**Revised: 10-29-2005

**By: Forgetmenow**

* * *

A/N  
For my ffnet readers, only a partialCh 2 will appear here.  
Uncensored chapter 2 will only be available on affnet (follow homepage link) due to lemony/mature content.

* * *

They were back at Sasuke's home, behind closed doors…in fact, behind the closed doors of his bedroom. It took some convincing, but Sasuke was able to do it. Persuading Naruto wasn't as difficult as he had thought. Naruto had deep feelings for his brooding friend and felt slightly responsibly for his predicament. Though, he was still adamant the majority of the blame went to Sasuke for eating what he shouldn't have.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Naruto asked a final time to confirm Sasuke's request.

Sasuke gave a curt nod. The blindfold had been long removed.

Shaking his head, Naruto performed the familiar hand signals. "Alright, if this is what you want…Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy no jutsu)"

In a poof of smoke, a transformed Naruto appeared before Sasuke, strings of strategically placed clouds, covered the areas of interest. The short blonde leaf nin was no more. The short, spiky hair was replaced with bouncing blonde pigtails. The ivory clouds dissipated, revealing the nude feminine form of Naruko. Sasuke nearly had a nosebleed.

Sasuke froze, his mouth gone dry. He was breathless. He would've stopped breathing if it wasn't a reflex. His cheeks pinkened slightly as his blood burned to get his hands on the golden vision before him. He could feel himself harden, his shorts feeling unbearably tight over his groin.

The love potion had taken effect.

"Are you blushing Sasuke-kun?" Naruko leaned forward giving him a better view of the creamy valley between her breasts. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but that barely hid the ample shape of her breasts that spilled beneath. The mystery behind her folded arms aroused him more than if she were completely revealed. Her legs were long and shapely. Her body was unblemished and refined like some sculptured goddess.

She tipped her head to the side when he didn't respond, "hmmm?"

"I-I…I…" Sasuke stuttered. This angel before him was entrancing.

Her deep blue eyes were inquisitive as they regarded him. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

He fumbled for words, but couldn't quite form them. This wasn't like him, he was more suave and sophisticated than this stumble mute he now found himself to be. He reached out and took hold of her, drawing into the alcove of his arms. What he couldn't say, he's show her, he'd make her feel the way she made him feel. He knew the person before him was Naruto, but somehow…in this female shell, he could somehow express the feelings that he couldn't before. It was as if his inhibitions were gone, only leaving intense emotions and need to take action and act instead of biding his time and brooding.

Before Naruko knew it, Sasuke had enfolded her in his arms. He held her tightly. She felt warm and protected. Even the nagging feelings of loneliness Naruto periodically felt seemed like distant memories. Sasuke took a deep breath, inhaling her feminine scent. She was sweet-smelling like fragrant, candied flowers. Her perfume scent enticed his senses, making his mouth water with the need to lick and taste her.

His breath was warm as he whispered in her ear, "I want to make love to you…"

"Make love…" she replied in an almost awed expression. There was a long pause. "That's why I'm here, Sasuke-kun," a corner of her mouth quirked up.

His was voice husky and seductive, "Then let me love you…" the Uchiha whispered as he nibbled her ear. His breath was hot against her neck. He placed small kisses along the side of her neck. Naruko stood there, still as a stone statue. The Kyuubi vessel had never been the object of these actions and feelings before. When Sasuke took her lips in a heated kiss, that's when Naruto's inner self shudder and trembled, the outside persona's knees becoming weak as well. Sasuke's arms tightened around her, pressing her curves into the angels of his form. Sasuke stole her breath and nibbled her bottom lip, giving the slightest tug as he pulled back releasing her delectable lips from in his mouth. Their heated kissing left them both gasping for air.

* * *

A/N  
At this point in the story it gets super (and I mean SUPER) lemony (lol), so you can only read the uncensored portion of it on affnet (follow profile link)

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 B

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and honestly I would probably never have the creative capacity to think of something even close. Kudos to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

**A/N**  
It occurred to me that I left the readers who weren't interested in lemon just hanging in Ch2.  
Here is the conclusion to chapter 2.  
**

* * *

**

**Mochi #9**

**Chapter 2.5 (continuation minus lemon)**

**By: Forgetmenow**

----------------------------------------------------------

/While Sasauke and Naruto are together/

On the other side of town...

"Naruto…Sasuke… we're back," Kakashi said while peeking in through the window of Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, we brought back miso ramen noodles for you!" Sakura came in through the door holding the wrapped package.

"Ano…They're not here. Shikamaru said he saw Sasuke coming over here this morning." Sakura scanned the apartment her eyes halting on the dining table. "Wagashi! I love those!"

"Hey Sakura, you shouldn't eat that, who knows how long it's been sitting here."

Sakura gave the little bonbon sized treats a sniff. "No, they're fresh," the sweet aroma seducing her senses. "Someone's already taken one," noting the missing gap in the set.

She scanned the little treasures and picked out one with an elaborately shaped rose in the center. "One won't hurt."

Kakashi just stared with his half-lidded eyes as Sakura plopped the decadent morsel into her mouth...


End file.
